There are a number of industrial processes, such as coal gasification, biomass gasification, steam reforming of hydrocarbons, partial oxidation of natural gas, and like processes, which produce gas streams that include, for example, CO2, H2, and CO. It is frequently desirable to remove and capture CO2 from those gas mixtures, for example, by sequestration to produce a H2 or H2 enriched gas product.
Therefore it would be desirable to have mechanisms or improved mechanisms to remove these gases from gas streams. Such a mechanism may include chemical separation processes, through amino chemistry, for example. It would be particularly desirable if such a mechanism effectively captures and separates CO2. It would also be desirable to have an efficient and cost-effective process for making the mechanism while still taking advantage of amino group chemistry.